


i’m rising & i’m falling (& i’m losing all control)

by coffeeshib



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshib/pseuds/coffeeshib
Summary: Kara calls Lena before it catches up to her.





	i’m rising & i’m falling (& i’m losing all control)

“ _Now’s not a good time, Kara,_ ” Lena grunts sharply. In the distance, Kara hears the millions of droplets of water meeting concrete, sounds of exhausted car engines, elevators gliding from level to level, pained groanings and booming gunshots, and one rhythmic heartbeat just right across her.

And then it’s quiet. Until tiny, buzzing electrical sounds come ringing through her ears.

“ _Kara?_ ” She hears the worry in Lena’s voice from her cracked device, and this prompts Kara to blink slow and hard, willing to focus on controlling her out-of-control fading senses.

“Lena,” she grits out, voice hard, and almost, _almost_ chokes. Multiple gunshots come blaring from the distance again; this time it seems to be getting closer and closer to Kara by the minute. _Alex,_ she thinks, and smiles — winces from the pain of the cuts and slices of her cheeks and lips. Alex, Vasquez, Brainy, Nia — they all must be giving absolute hell to Lex’s men just to get to this floor.

“ _Kara, I don’t see you in any camera feed,_ ” Lena’s voice is levelled and controlled, but Kara can hear the trepidation in her breath. “ _What’s happening? Are you in my lab?_ ”

Kara takes a deep breath, and what comes with the plentiful air feels like it’s accompanied by thousands of chipped nails in her lungs. It takes Kara’s all not to whimper in pain.

“Two squads left…” She tries not to puke, the taste of thick pools of iron hovering over her tongue and mouth all over. More gunshots roar far away and heavy pairs of footsteps drop in number. “One…”

“ _Kara, are you hurt?_ ” Lena asks, voice evidently more high-pitched and flooding with concern. Then over the phone, Kara hears a sharp hurricane of movement. Then shuffling. Running? And a: ‘ _wait, Lena, I’m coming with you'_ from a familiar voice. Winn. Kara half-smiles. “ _Kara._ ”

“A bit,” Kara manages to get out, slurring heavily, and this time contents of blood erupts up through her throat, out of her mouth. She’s unable to register the frantic, shaky voice that follows up through her electronic device. The gush of blood in her head— it’s viciously loud. “Cold. M’re cold,” she says, rather to herself, deeply amused. _Cold_. She doesn’t get to experience this feeling—temperature that much in her life. She decides to cling to it for dear life. Until a moment later, or what feels like an hour, she realizes she’d been murmuring _cold, cold cold…_ How much has time passed just now? Genuinely perplexed, she cranes her neck slightly. Chuckles. Ends up coughing messily on her lap. Then sees bright, glowing green radiating harshly in her vision. It’s too close to her eyes.

_Oh._

Two long sticks—no, blades, are sticking— stuck right through her abdomen and shoulder. She almost drops her phone. “Odd.”

“ _Keep talking to me, Kara,_ ” comes Lena’s clear and shaky voice. Though riddled with trembling exhales, Lena’s voice is calming to her ears. Kara decides to focus on that as she struggles to stay conscious. “ _What’s odd?_ ”

She shakes her head. A huge wave of dizziness hits her.

_Inhale. Exhale._

She looks up again, right across the room, and sees the three bodies lying across the floor. Her eyes burn, vision blurring, and for one brief moment all she knows is the weak grip of her left hand on her bloodied dirty red cape and the other, her cracked phone. Closing her eyes, she picks up a heart, still beating. J’onn. Beating well and fine, unlike her lagging Kryptonian heart. _Good,_ she thinks _._ The two bodies that are lacking any form of beating… ah, the body that looks similar to hers. Her clone. And Lex Luthor. She looks down at her lap, and feels hot, wet liquid trickle down her forehead, eye, and cheek. Sees the ruthless glow of green protruding from her body again. She frowns.

“Odd,” she murmurs, trying desperately to control her wet, ragged gasping which is bordering on hyperventilation, “It’s odd…”

“ _Give—give me five minutes, okay? I’m on my way, Kara—_ ” Lena asserts breathlessly, followed by heavy breathing and the sounds of sharp turns by foot from the ground, “ _Kara, please, what’s odd?_ ”

For a moment Kara forgets what she’s talking about. But she doesn’t even know _what_ she’s talking about, though. Her vision is starting to fade, from colour to blotches of black _—_ and when she tries to wiggle her left leg, there is no movement. The air is getting thinner and thinner, making Kara lightheaded as she takes excruciatingly painful, wispy breaths. She tilts her head back to the hard wall, and all she can do is nothing but _breathe._  And think about the end. _Oh Rao, the end._ Her right arm finally gives up, and drops the phone. The impact of the hard device to the ground sends an echo around the room.

“Ah… clumsy,” she whispers, head tilting to the side a bit, hoping Lena can still hear her. “My bad, my bad…” She makes an attempt, fumbling for the device but finds it impossible shortly after. She can’t move any of her arms anymore. She stares at the dropped phone before her eyes flutter close.

An explosion. The ground trembles slightly beneath her. Kara imagines the bursts of DEO agents sweeping in from room to room, floor to floor in her head. She wants to grin. But she can’t. She can’t do _anything_ anymore.

“ _—Darling, please, keep breathing for me,_ ” Lena sounds sickly worried and extremely desperate now, and Kara wants to apologise for making her worry, for making her put up with her like this, for making her run like her life depends on it ( _Oh Rao,_  Lena hates running, Kara knows she really, really _hates_ running), for— “ _I’m— I’m almost there._ ”

“No,” Kara whispers weakly. Too, _too_ weakly. Did she even get her one, simple word out? She’s about to say it again until—

“ _Kara Danvers,_ ” Lena exhales, full of emotion in her voice, and Kara feels a sharp stinging in her eyes, because it’s not _fair,_ she’s not ready to go like this, she _can’t_ go like this—, “ _Please, not yet. Don’t leave me. I won't let you. I’m coming, just— hold on!_ ” Stubborn. Lovely, sweet, stubborn Lena, choking in messy sobs, repeatedly telling Kara: _stay with me, stay with me!_

Kara tries to get a sentence out— or a word at least, to _apologize,_ but all she hears is nothing but a slurry mess coming out of her mouth.

“ _Kara. Kara!_ ” Lena will keep the world safe. Along with Alex. Oh, _dear Alex._ Lena will continue to make significant changes in the world for the good. She’s brilliant at that. Even without Kara. The world won’t stop spinning without Kara. Kara tries to find peace in this.

Successfully achieving a bit of peace for Earth. She's done a lot of that. This might be her last one.

She’s at peace with that.

“—ra…!”

Darkness closes in. Her senses shut down one by one quickly. She can’t feel the violent, maddening gush of blood in her head anymore. The sharp salty taste in her mouth. The grueling, fiery ache in her body all over. She sucks in one last agonizing breath towards the ceiling.

And with her own heartbeat, sluggish and unsteady, the slow song comes to its end at last.

**Author's Note:**

> title from crywolf's anachronism. 
> 
> my hands just kind of slipped & this happened. hate it when that happens


End file.
